She Acts Like Summer (And Walks Like Rain)
by NationWide33
Summary: "Can you hold this for me?" "That's just your hand." "Yeah." Bechloe. Extra fluff.


It happens in the morning, while rain is pouring down on their umbrellas and Amy is talking about tearing the city apart.

Emily knows she's smiling like an idiot. But who can blame her, because she's really missed these girls, the ones who brought her into their family and made her a Bella.

She hasn't seen a whole lot of them since they all graduated, but they definitely keep in touch (their group chat gets, like, a million messages every day). Especially Beca and Chloe, who all but adopted her in her freshman year.

It was weird at first, being the newbie in such a tightly knit group, but now she can't imagine it being any different. It's home.

Everyone is laughing this morning, talking and leisurely strolling through the streets, and Beca is the only one without an umbrella, so when it starts to really rain, Emily hears her yell: "I'm coming at you, Chloe!"

Everyone laughs as a small blur crashes into the red-head's side, and Emily is grinning as she watches Chloe automatically wrap an arm around Beca's waist to steady her. She leans into Chloe's side, and all is right in the world.

Well, almost everything. Emily wonders sometimes (all the time), why they aren't dating.

She thought they were dating when she first met them. She'd already met Jesse, but she hadn't known that he was dating Beca.

It was an honest mistake.

The two girls were hanging off each other all night, holding hands and having inside jokes and dancing together, while Beca rarely even glanced in her boyfriend's direction.

But Beca dated him for several years , and admittedly Emily wasn't around for most of them, but while she was around, she only witnessed one display of affection between the two, and it was really uncomfortable for everyone in the room.

As he was leaving, Jesse swept in and kissed Beca's cheek, and the mildly annoyed look on Beca's face should've surprised Emily, but it didn't.

She knew Beca wasn't exactly an affectionate person. Sure, her boyfriend probably should've been an exception, but Beca already had a lot of exceptions.

Her number one exception was, of course, Chloe Beale. Their more-than-frequent displays of affection probably stemmed from Chloe having no boundaries whatsoever, but it had escalated to a point where Beca would actually initiate.

The pair were always hugging or holding hands or giving cheek kisses, and while Amy had been the one to coin them as 'Bhloe', she still mimed vomiting every time Beca and Chloe did something particularly adorable.

Emily was happy to know that she was Beca's second biggest exception. As Beca and Chloe's declared 'aca daughter', Emily had grown pretty close to them, and Beca would often pull Emily in for hugs or help her do her hair before performances or dates with Benji.

The other former Bellas from their little family were exceptions as well. They didn't receive as much physical affection from Beca as Emily and Chloe did, but she always accepted it when they offered it.

Everything changed in the morning, while rain is pouring down onto their umbrellas, and Chloe and Beca are walking side by side, bumping shoulders and laughing with Cynthia Rose about…something. Emily honestly isn't paying much attention.

They all stop in front of a bakery after Amy shrills that she has to go inside and get one of the chocolate croissants that are calling to her from the front window.

That's when it happens. Chloe simply flips her hand palm up and holds it out to Beca.

"Can you hold this for me?" She asks, her face a picture of innocence. Beca raises an eyebrow and glances at her hand before looking back up at Chloe.

"That's just your hand, Chloe," She says, amused.

"Yeah." Chloe quirks her lips up. With a loud sigh, Beca presses her hand into Chloe's, and smiles almost shyly at the taller girl.

It's a short exchange, but it creates something that Emily finds adorable and Amy finds revolting.

It becomes a habit of theirs during the tour, holding up a palm for the other to take.

And then Chicago shows up.

He starts to flirt with Chloe, and while she doesn't exactly flirt back, she doesn't stop it. Beca starts to hold out her hand less. Chloe does it more, but Beca hesitates before she takes it.

Emily starts to worry about her aca moms.

She also kinda wants to punch Chicago. She restrains herself, but just barely.

It's not like Beca and Chloe are together (though they act like it), so technically Chloe isn't doing anything wrong by letting him flirt, but Beca still glowers at him whenever he's within ten feet of the red-head.

The morning of Beca's big solo debut, she's standing behind Emily, who's on the bed in her hotel room while Beca helps her straighten her hair.

"Not even a hint?" Emily begs. She's been trying to get Beca to tell her what song she's chosen all morning. Beca laughs softly and gives Emily's hair a playful tug.

"Nope, not even a hint," She replies, and Emily sighs over-dramatically.

"I'm not afraid to pull out my puppy-dog eyes," She threatens, and Beca gasps.

"Oh no! Not the puppy-dog eyes," She says, laughing. She pauses, and sighs. "Fine, I'll tell you, but you have to swear to secrecy, okay? You can't tell anyone, especially Chloe."

Emily squeals, and spins around so fast that she almost gets burned by the straightener. She stares up at Beca expectantly.

"Freedom '90," Beca admits, her voice almost shy. "By George Michael."

Emily's eyes go wide. She loves that song! But wait, isn't that -

"Isn't that a coming out song?" She asks, tilting her head. Beca kind of freezes, and sputters a little. "Oh my gosh! That's why you don't want me to tell Chloe especially! It's for her !"

"You can't tell anyone," Beca begs, and her eyes are scared. "Besides, nobody is even certain it's a coming out song."

Emily raises an eyebrow, unconvinced.

"It's a coming out song."

"Fine, it's probably a coming out song. But you seriously cannot tell anyone. I probably won't even tell her how I feel. I don't want to risk our friendship."

"How do you feel?" Emily asks curiously, reaching for her aca mom's hand. Beca bites at her lip.

"I kinda, maybe, okay definitely, am in love with her."

Emily squeals so loud that Beca winces.

"This is awesome! She totally loves you back. I mean, I haven't asked , but it's totally obvious."

"And I'm totally petrified."

"You'll be great, and everything will go great, and - oh my gosh - my aca moms are getting together!"

" Maybe ," Beca says gently. "I certainly hope, but I don't actually know if she likes me -" Emily opens her mouth to protest "- and your hope is not proof."

Emily huffs, but she turns back around and Beca finishes straightening her hair.

The rest of the day goes by really fast. Beca gives Emily a really tight hug before she heads backstage. She looks scared, so Emily makes sure to give her a thumbs up and a big smile when she steps up to the microphone.

The song is mostly a blur to Emily. Beca's voice is soft when the song starts, and powerful at the end with her family up on stage with her.

The last note echoes loud but also quiet, and Emily watches Chloe fling her arms around Beca and drown the smaller girl in a tight hug. Emily's reluctant to ruin their moment, but Amy is very persuasive (meaning she yanks Emily violently towards them) in getting her into the huge group hug, and almost everything is right in the world.

After a long moment the hug disbands, and Beca pulls away from Chloe rather slowly. They're still so close, and Beca, almost hesitantly, holds out her hand to Chloe, palm facing up.

The older girl's eyes crinkle up around the edges and Emily can see the smile in her eyes as she gives Beca her hand. Beca stands up on the tips of her toes, and drags Chloe forwards using their joined hands.

The crowd is still cheering for their performance as Beca kisses Chloe.

Yeah, all is definitely right in the world.


End file.
